Living
by andrewgarfieldsadamsapple
Summary: A series of 50 Scorpius/Rose one-shots: Peeves has a big mouth and a large head, but he could be good company. If he'd shut up ever once in a while. (Cover Image by Burdge-Bug on deviantart)
1. One

**Disclaimer: Jo owns Harry Potter, the characters, and probably me by this point.**

* * *

She had never done anything like it before.

Rose Weasley spent her time evenly divided between studying and classes and reading and the occasional friend. Her mother had raised her to be logical and precise while her father made sure she knew she _was _allowed to have fun.

She didn't often listen to her father.

Some days she would skip meals to catch up on sleep or to memorize what she might need for a test, but never classes.

Because she wanted to be something that no one in her never-ending family had been and she couldn't do that if she didn't study hard enough. She had to work hard in school, get a job in the Ministry working with Muggle Relations - without help from any of her family, thank you very much - and move up to become a Obliviator.

The sequence of thoughts, studyworkhardgetajobmoveup, ran through her mind as she purposely took the wrong turn and went down the wrong corridor and it was all _wrong_ but she did it anyway.

"Oh, Merlin, I don't know what I'm doing," She sang quietly, her legs carrying her away from where she needed to be. She looked behind her, almost willing herself to turn back around before she ran into what felt like a wall.

"What the- Weasley?"

Rose looked up and smiled at the face of Scorpius Malfoy weakly before blurting out what she was trying to convince herself she wasn't doing:

"I was looking for you," She said quickly, biting her lip. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Rose beat him to it.

"I hate my family." She blurted. "I hate them because they expect me to be my mum and get perfect marks and I'm tired to it. I'd rather be a Curse-Breaker than an Obliviator but I feel like I have to do something that nobody I'm related to ever has because they're the _Golden Trio _and they all faught and did great things. And-and…. And I thought I could talk to you about it but I don't know why and… Oh, I'm _sorry-_"

"Weasley- Rose. Rose, calm down." He laughed, causing Rose's mouth to drop. He was laughing. He had the audacity to laugh at her. Why was he laughing?

"I shouldn't have come to you about this," She breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know why I did; the only time we ever talk anymore is when we're yelling at each other."

"Because all you do is hide away in your room and study," He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I do not-"

"You do so, and I'm going to tell you something so you need to listen."

She nodded slowly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You don't hate your family," He started, raising his hand to stop her from speaking when she opened her mouth. "I claim to all the time and I don't, but I'm still closer to it than you are. You're just in a rut. Skip class once or twice, live a little. Disobey your parents. Rose, you need to _live_."

"I need to live," She repeated dryly.

"You just said you'd rather be a Curse-Breaker, that job requires more living than any other. Talk to your uncle about it."

"But my family thinks…"

"Your family doesn't matter!" He said a little too loudly, grabbing Rose's elbows. "Merlin, Weasley, you've got to get that in your head. They saved the world, yeah, and that's a big deal but it's over now. It's your turn."

Rose stayed silent, watching him carefully with large blue eyes.

Then she stood on her toes and kissed him, pressing her lips to his.

"Weasley, what are you-" He murmured, his hands falling to her hips.

"Shh. I'm living."

She kissed him again

* * *

**A/N: reviews are not necessary but they are appreciated so you know**

**I think I'll try to get one up a week, maybe? Thanks for reading. -MK**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I own little to nothing. Jo-the-Queen Rowling is ruler of all.**

* * *

He found her on the back pew of the little church, her head bowed behind a thick sheet of curls. She sniffed quietly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You alright?"

Rose looked up at Scorpius, tucking her hair behind her ear just for it to fall back down again. Her eyes were rimmed with red, her nose was running, and her face was splotchy.

"I'm fine," She lied, averting her eyes from his. She ran her sleeve over her nose, not caring who saw.

"No, you aren't," He said quietly, running his fingers through her hair and turning her face to look at him. "You aren't fine."

"No, I'm not," She echoed, reaching up to rub another tear off her face. Scorpius grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

"Hey- hey. Stop it. You're allowed to cry."

Rose's bottom lip quivered at Scorpius' words and she set her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I miss her so much, Scorp," She breathed against his neck. He nodded, his shirt becoming warm and wet with her tears.

"I know, Rose."

And he did know. Her mother had been dead for well over a year and though their relationship had always been rocky, Rose took the death hard- she thought it was her own fault. She would escape to the muggle church that her mother had gone to as a child and was buried at and sit in the back when no one was there and cry.

He kissed the top of her head, cupping her chin with one hand and running his thumb over her damp cheek.

Rose looked up at him, her face was pale with red spots and her blue eyes were still glazed with tears.

It was no secret that Rose Weasley was not a beautiful girl. She was pretty, yes, but nothing more. Not beautiful.

Except to Scorpius Malfoy.

She was his everything, and he hated to see her cry.

"Scorp?" She asked, her voice barely above a raspy whisper. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"I'm done crying."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm done."

She looked so broken and he kissed her nose, letting his hands fall to her hands so he could pull her up.

"Let's go, then."

She smiled, pulling him down to her level and pressing a kiss to his lips gentley.

"Let's go live."

* * *

**A/N: so there is that and as the great and powerful john green says 'books belong to their readers' and im saying that goes to fanfic so you can decide how hermione die s**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer and all that crap that we all get bored of and skip over.**

* * *

Even Rose Weasley had a rebellious stage.

She skipped class—though only twice—and got a sum of 39 detentions throughout her sixth and seventh years. She made sure to stay on top of her school work and pranked with Albus and Scorpius. She quickly caught the attention of Peeves the Poltergeist, who took a liking to screaming at her from down corridors to blow her cover and calling her 'Red'.

He always found the worst time to come flying at her, yelling and laughing.

Like when she was out late with Scorpius, in their seventh year.

She cringed when she heard him yelling at her as she hid from the school caretaker behind a corner.

"Red!" he screeched. "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!"

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced up at Scorpius, who has hiding with her. He shrugged.

"Running out of things to say, Peeves? I know you've used that one before," she smirked as he floated towards her with a large grin on his face. He ignored her, looking over Scorpius.

"You've got the Ferret, Red? Where's ickle Potty?"

"He's got his own detention, Peeves."

"Wee Malfoy and Weasley should be in detention, too, shouldn't they?"

"Shut up, Peeves," Scorpius sighed, earning himself a glare and a hit to the back of the head with a walking stick Peeves had pulled out of thin air. "Ow- shit-"

"Stop it," Rose commanded, trying to grasp the stick and stop the Poltergeist from abusing her best friend. "Stop doing that-"

"I'm not doing nothing!" Peeves yelled, hitting Scorpius twice more before stopping—not by Rose's order, of course.

"I ought to tell Truman on you, I should," he sang. "Red'll be dead, Red'll be dead."

"Tell Truman, then," Scorpius said as he rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "Go tell Truman, but she wouldn't give us detention anyway."

"Filch would've given wee trouble makers a detention," Peeves whined, "Oooh, I miss Filch and his ugly cat."

Rose frowned slightly. The old caretaker had died in her fourth year, one year after the departure of his beloved feline, and was replaced after the Christmas holiday with a lenient woman named Jade Truman. She looked uptight, always had her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, but seemed to enjoy the more creative pranks.

"All she does is clean," he continued in an obnoxiously high, sonorous voice. "Never gives detentions or chases Peeves around like nasty Filch used to. No fun, that what it is, Red."

"Rose, I think I may need to go to the hospital wing," Scorpius said quietly, swaying slightly to lean on her. Peeves cackled.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he yelled giddily, "THE DISAPPOINTMENTS ARE OUT OF BED!"

Both Rose and Scorpius stared at the ground, Rose biting her lip and Scorpius scratching the back of his neck.

"D'you get it?" Peeves asked, doing a flip in the air. "The Disappointments? Because ickle Weasley and Malfoy became friends against their parents' wills and kept disappointing them from there?"

"Oi," Scorpius stepped in front of Rose defensively, pulling his wand out of his back pocket, "back off."

"Oh-ho!" Peeves squealed, clapping, "The Ferret's protecting the Weasel girl! Red, he fancies you!"

The boy in question's face paled slightly. He readjusted his fingers around his wand.

"Get going, Peeves," he warned.

Peeves smirked and crossed his arms.

"_Waddiwasi_!"

In a moment, Peeves was cursing and zooming away from the pair. Rose laughed as Scorpius turned around, giving her a wide smile. He raised his arms triumphantly and Rose wrapped her arms around his middle, grinning.

"Fantastic job," she said as she set her chin on his chest. "Well done, really."

"Thank you, Rosie." he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"And for what it's worth, I fancy you, too."

Even if Peeves had come back, neither Rose nor Scorpius would have been bothered.

* * *

**A/N: This was the first time I wrote about Peeves. Ever. I feel like a lot of fanfiction authors leave him out but then complain about him not being in the movies and that sort of bugs me, so**

** Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! -MK**

**_also: if you have any prompts you want me to try out, let me know. please._**


	4. Four

**Dancing**

**# 4**

* * *

It was never silent.

It was a small, messy flat in the middle of muggle London. Books were crammed onto shelves that lined all the walls and papers were stacked in piles on the floor. Music was piped through every room, loud and energetic to make up for the calm that spread through the house when no one was talking or singing or laughing (or fighting or crying or screaming).

That was how they liked it.

On nights when work had been long and hard, Rose would come home exhausted, she'd be greeted by a blast of The Beatles or The Fratellis or Bach, if Scorpius' parents were coming over for dinner. When she got home first she would lie down on the couch and read a book as she waited for Scorpius (a rare occasion). He usually got to their little messy flat first and would grab her from behind and kiss her neck.

He did it on their second-to-last night together.

"How was work?" He asked quietly, his warm breath sending chills down her back. She shrugged and turned around, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him softly.

"It was alright, I guess. Same as usual." She answered, resting her head on her shoulder and burying her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. He grinned, taking his wand out of his back pocket and flicking it so that the song surrounding them changed. It had a moderate tempo and a cello that pushed loud notes into the air, then fell back into the rest of the orchestra.

She groaned, trying not to smile (and always, always failing because if anything could make her smile it was Scorpius) as he grabbed her hands, pushing her away from him and pulling her back in one fluid movement.

"Can we not do this tonight?" She asked, biting her lip. "I'm tired and I hate this song."

"We have to do this. There is no other choice."

She rolled her eyes, her mouth curling up into a small smile.

"I don't want to," She sighed (lied).

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, letting one of her hands go and spinning her. She giggled and then cleared her throat.

"Because I'm tired."

_(And maybe if we don't dance then you won't leave and I won't have to live here alone.)_

"You're not too tired to dance with me," He laughed, kissing her quickly and spinning her to his other side. She grinned.

"You're an arse," She muttered, lacing her fingers through his and pushing away, then pulling herself back.

Away, together, away, together. (Like usual.)

"You love me."

"Eh."

He chuckled, letting go of her hands and setting his own on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head slumping to his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go to France." She whispered, feeling Scorpius stiffen.

"I have to, Rosie. It's for work and it's only for a year," He breathed, setting his chin on her head.

"Only for a year, yeah," She echoed dryly.

"I'll be back, and we'll be back to normal."

(She knew it wasn't exactly true.)

"You say that, but-"

"Rose."

He stepped backwards, his eyes searching her face.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be fine. I promise."

(He hoped.)

* * *

**A/N: This one is a little late, and I apologize. It's my favorite so far, though. Thanks for the reviews.**

**(if youd like to maybe give me some constructive criticism thatd be fantastic and ideas are a+ so )**


End file.
